


Family Secrets

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fitzwilliams look after their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

Anne loves dancing, almost as much as she loves admiration, so she also loves balls. Hers are always very splendid affairs and everybody who is anybody comes.

Her sister sweeps in, sending Sir Lewis off to fetch a drink, and Anne wishes her spaniel half so obedient as Catherine’s husband. They kiss one another’s cheeks and clasp hands. If Anne’s grip is too strong, her eyes too bright, Catherine will never say so. They stand together, talking of ordinary matters, and Catherine looms protectively while Anne sparkles and charms.

Their brother the Earl looks over, catching a burst of familiar wild laughter. He frowns at Catherine - she gives a little half-nod, and he joins them, one sister on each arm. Three pairs of steely eyes reflect off a passing mirror, the room spins around and around, an unsteady Sir Lewis spills wine on his cravat. Anne smacks him with her fan, still laughing.

Mr Darcy, persuading a friend to support his latest philanthrophic endeavour, sees nothing.


End file.
